


Data File Sent

by needlesandink



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Invasion of Privacy, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Spanking, Mentioned fisting, Mild D/s, My First Explicit Smut, Obscene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Schmoop, Secrets, Sex Tape, Sex Tape Watching, Smut, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, accidental texting, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlesandink/pseuds/needlesandink
Summary: Sure, Jim sends her quirky videos all the time, but most of the time they last around 2 minutes, not 2 hours.





	Data File Sent

_[Data File Sent]_

_Content: Vid-MOV-Cam2-00:12.46-02:14.02_

_Video Length: 2h-2m-13s_

_36TGB.12.67.49_

_Sent To: Uhura, Nyota N (172.657:2323)_

_Forwarded From: Kirk, James T (776.913:4586)_

_Original Sender: McCoy, Leonard H (312.579:0431)_

 

Nyota frowned down at her personal PADD with confusion. She read over the file’s description again. It was just a video, and had no other message attached to it. Sure, Jim sends her quirky videos all the time, but most of the time they last around 2 minutes, not 2 _hours._ Also, when Jim sends her his videos (mostly of puppies or some _weird_ Andorian infomercial product) he usually adds a message in one of the several languages they have in common. Not to mention that the video wasn’t even directly sent to her. The original sender is marked as Leonard, and there are no other recipients of the direct data file other than Jim. Jim’s never forwarded her a message for as long as she’s known him.

She looks around her empty quarters, not exactly sure why she’s so nervous to open the video. She wasn’t going to watch all 2 hours of it, she was sure, but she could at least browse through it. For a fleeting moment, she thought that maybe Jim had just sent her a movie or something. Maybe a recorded seminar that he was sending to the rest of the crew individually.

She hesitantly clicks on the data file and opens it up. Her padd switches over to the movie player and it comes up with a black screen. She watches intently as the first dredges of light can be seen. It seems that a hand was covering the camera’s lens. You can hear the scuffle of something against the microphone attached to it.

_“Bones, stop messing with the camera.”_ She can hear a voice that she definitely knows is Jim Kirk’s, he’s whining but she can hear a smile on his face. The hand on the camera moves away completely and she can see the picture perfectly. It’s Jim, and he is laying on a bed sideways in only his obviously too tight briefs.

 Nyota can realize that Jim is very attractive male specimen, and she’s seen him half naked more than once. He looks good here, she can’t deny it. He’s obviously relaxed, surrounded by a fluffy looking white comforter that is rucked up slightly around him. His skin is a fine golden color and he’s as fit as he always is. He stretches comfortably against the bed planting his left foot up on the bed itself and looking off somewhere just past the camera.

Nyota is pretty positive she knows who is behind the camera. It’s not hard to determine when there is only person on the ship that Jim harasses with the nickname of ‘Bones’. It’s also not hard to determine considering that she knows that Leonard and Jim have been together since their 3rd year in the Academy. She was one of the people that had to watch them moon over each other hopelessly as if the feelings weren’t returned. It was… admittedly cute at the time.

_“I can mess with the it all I want. It’s mine, after all.”_ She can hear McCoy grumble quite clearly from where he is behind the lens. She hears something that sounds suspiciously like the rumple of clothing and the definitive _thud_ of a belt dropping to the floor. She sees Jim’s eyes become hooded and his normally crystal-clear eyes turn dark.

Jim’s left hand raises from where it was hidden in the fluff of the comforter and trails across his stomach and up to his chest and back down. She can tell Jim’s lip curls up a little bit before he speaks, _“You still talking about the camera?”_ Jim breathes out. His eyes track to the side, obviously following something. Someone. Leonard.

Leonard comes into the picture, moving fluidly into the bed and slots himself over top of Jim. Nyota’s eyes go wide and she sits up in her chair a bit straighter. She realized that she had never seen Leonard shirtless before, even in all of their years of knowing each other, and _fuck._

Of course, she’s not blind, she knows that Leonard McCoy is by no means an unattractive man. She also knew that he spent just as much time in the gym as his boyfriend does. She just didn’t know that he was kind of _fucking ripped._ Nyota blinks as she watches and shakes her head in disbelief. Leonard’s arms are thicker than Jim’s, obviously more defined. He’s a doctor, his arms and his hands are the most important tools on his body, it makes sense that he would focus on them. Jim’s abs are more chiseled than Leonard’s are but Leonard is more broad than Jim. Neither of them are spindly teenage boys, and they both fill out their briefs far too well. It doesn’t leave much to the imagination. They’re picture perfect, and almost ridiculously good looking in this video.

Nyota figures that this has to be from their recent shoreleave. They had docked at Earth and everyone had gone home for the 2 weeks they had off. Leonard had mentioned that he and Jim were going to Georgia for the second week to spend time with Joanna. It explains why they both look like they are freshly tanned and glowing with sun in this video. They look so happy and content, she guesses they probably were.

She watches the video as Leonard hovers over Jim, their noses brush faintly and their lips spread wide with smiles. Leonard speaks just loud enough for her to hear it. _“You’re not mine yet, Darlin’.”_ He grins and Nyota furrows her eyebrows in confusion. What’s that supposed to mean?

Jim’s smile gets somewhat impossibly wider and he leans up into Leonard’s space. He moves one of his hands between them and shakes it a little bit, Nyota can practically see him vibrating with excitement. _“Really?”_ Jim asks _, “Because this ring on my finger begs to differ, baby.”_ He speaks and Nyota has a conniption fit and pauses the video.

“Oh my fucking God!” She says out loud, and then immediately looks around the room in suspicion. She chastises herself briefly, she’s alone in her quarters and Spock is working in the labs tonight. No one could possibly be in her room. She raises a hand to her mouth in shock and shakes her head. A disbelieving smile on her face as she looks at the paused video. If this video was taken 3 months ago during their shoreleave… they’ve been _engaged for three months._ They haven’t even told anyone yet! Nyota feels kind of cheated, she would have figured Jim would have made a big deal about it. She had never even seen him wear the ring on shift or off shift. Why would they keep it a secret for so long?

She leans in closer to the screen and looks at Jim’s hand intently. She can barely see it, but it was there, a sleek, silver band wrapped around his left ring finger. The camera they used to film this is obviously high quality, and she zooms in on the picture and can see something carved into the band but she can’t make out what it is. She groans in frustration and thinks about the merits of sneaking into Jim and Len’s quarters to try to find the ring. Maybe she can just have Spock do a quick scan on their room while he and Jim play chess or discuss ship’s business.

Why didn’t they tell anyone? Nyota thought that the crew was their family, that everyone here considered everyone family. Jim had stated several time that the crew was the closest thing to family that he’s ever really had, so why didn’t he tell them yet? She shakes her head, figuring that they must have their reasons. She doesn’t believe that they wouldn’t let the crew know about such a monumental event. She’s ecstatic for them in any case, and can barely contain the joy she’s feeling that two of her best friends are going to get married.

She clicks play on the video again and watches as Leonard practically beams down at Jim and bites at his ring finger. Jim leans up, a smirk on his face as he connects their lips together and Nyota smiles at her PADD as she holds it on her knees. They kiss languidly for a minute, and Nyota definitely sees both Leo and Jim slipping each other tongue into the kiss. It doesn’t look heated, though it’s obviously passionate. It’s a kiss full of love and it makes her heart melt to think she was able to watch them fall in love and watch them love so deeply. Len pulls away first, smiling against Jim’s lips. _“Well it’s your damn fault, now isn’t it? You shouldn’t’ve been snoopin’ through my stuff.”_ He says gruffly and narrows his eyes in a playful manner.

Nyota turns up her volume on her PADD a little bit to make everything a bit easier to hear. She watches as Jim shrugs, _“I wanted your Ole Miss tee shirt and your hiding skills are abysmal.”_ He comments admiring the ring on his finger once more. He looks back up at Len and then wraps a hand around the back of his neck. Nyota is surprised by the slight frown on Leonard’s face as this happens. _“Hey_.” Jim speaks softly, almost in a soothing voice. _“Hey, I know you wanted to put on a big show and propose, but you know I don’t care about that. I just want to marry you.”_ Jim says in a quiet voice, his hands stroking across Leo’s face.

Leonard shrugs and Jim moves to sit up, Leonard acquiescing and moving to sit up on his knees as well. Jim doesn’t stop, though, he keeps moving until he is situated firmly onto Leonard’s lap. Leo moves to settle his hands across Jim’s waist, absently stroking over his stomach and looking down. Jim keeps his hands cupped around his boyfriend’s- nay, _fiancée’s-_ face and gives him a sad look. _“I love you- you don’t have to do anything like that for me.”_ Jim whispers and Nyota finds herself leaning closer. They’re impossibly close together, squished and cuddled up onto one another.

She watches as Leo lets out a huff and shakes his head, looking back up at Jim with an exasperated expression, _“I wanted to, Jim. I wanted to propose for you. I wanted to have a moment where you could see how much I want everyone to know I love you. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You deserve that moment, Jim. I know you would have loved it. You love it when I pull romantic crap like that. I wanted you to have that attention, I wanted you to have that moment where you know that all I think about is you and me together, and how amazing you are.”_ Len says in a rush and Nyota physically clutches a hand to her chest. They were simply precious.

Jim looks as though he wants to cry and laugh and fuck all at the same time, and Nyota is sure that he could, too. Jim lets out a watery sounding laugh and grins, his hands moving over Leonard’s shoulders, arms, chest and neck, obviously not sure where to land. _“Then do it. You can take the ring back after were done and you can wait and propose to me for real on the Enterprise. I don’t care when and I don’t care how, but if it means that much to you, I want you to do it. I will love it. I’ll soak up everyone once of attention and cry when you ask me to marry you. But you don’t have to. I love you. I want to marry you and I don’t need an elaborate proposal to know that I want to call you ‘husband’.”_ Jim states and Nyota can feel tears start to form in her own eyes. She feels guilty, she obviously wasn’t meant to see any of this, wasn’t meant to watch this private display of pure, undying affection. She wipes at her eyes and smiles a bit.

That’s probably why they haven’t told anyone yet, Leonard hasn’t even proposed for real. She wonders when he’ll finally get along to doing that, but the past three months have been a busy, busy time for all of them and there hasn’t really been a chance for everyone to get together yet. She grins as she watches as a smile spreads to Leo and Jim’s faces and they embrace and laugh as Leo chokes out an ‘okay’. She does a tiny clap of triumph along with them.

She glances away towards her chronometer and checks the time, she has a few more hours to herself before Spock wants to meet her for a late dinner in the officer’s mess. When she turns back to the video she almost lets out a shout from astonishment. Somehow within the 5 seconds she looked away and assessed how much time she had to spare, Leo and Jim in the video have escalated from embracing to rutting like horny teens. She can feel her cheeks fill with blood as she watches with wide eyes.

_“Until then, Darlin’,”_ She hears Leonard drawl as he pushes Jim back down against the bed, she gets a clear side view of them grinding on each other as Leo speaks. _“I’m going to make you feel just how much I love you. Gonna go so slow with you, baby. M’gonna open you up so slow on my fingers and play with you until you’re crying for it.”_

Jim arches his hips up into Len’s and groans pathetically, his hands moving to scrape up Leonard’s sides and dig into his shoulders. _“Yeah- Fuck yes, Bones_.” Nyota watches, partially in a state of shock as Leo’s hand starts to slide into Jim’s briefs and-

“Oh my God!” She screeches and flips her PADD over onto her lap. The video immediately pauses as the screen is covered. She holds a hand to her mouth to try to stop from absolutely freaking out.

A sex tape.

Leonard and Jim made a sex tape because Jim found his engagement ring.

She couldn’t even believe it. It had to be a mistake that Jim sent this to her and she felt completely wrong for watching this much of it. They obviously just meant for it to be seen by the two of them. How did it end up being sent to her? She shakes her head and feels as though she’s just betrayed her closest friend’s trust. Her cheeks are flushed a vibrant red she’s sure of that. Nyota leans back into her chair and shakes her head, turning her PADD over and closing out of the video. She doesn’t delete it, not yet.

She sets her PADD down on her desk and tries to take a few deep, calming breaths. She stands up and straightens out her dress, deciding to forget about the matter altogether.

 

* * *

 

 

She can’t stop thinking about it.

It’s been five days since she first watched the intro of the video that was mistakenly sent to her. She’s able to look Jim in the eye without anyone seeming to notice that she’s slightly embarrassed. She looks at Jim and just sees the breathy, open mouthed pant he gave as he and Leonard ground their hips together. She sees Leo come up to the bridge and can’t help but see how tight his science blue shirt fits around his shoulders and upper arms. She hears Len call Jim ‘Darlin’’ and can only hear the filthy drawl of his southern accent as he spoke to Jim on the video. 

She thinks about how attractive they are together, and how overbearingly _hot_ they would be in the middle of passion. She gets off on the thoughts alone one night while Spock is still the labs. She wonders if Leo is always so… aggressive during sex, or if it was just for the video.  She guesses that he speaks in low tones to Jim the whole time, and that Jim basks in the words of praise and filth like he does everything else. She knows from Gaila that Jim is apparently a very generous lover. She bets that Jim just wants to do something, _anything_ to make the person he’s with is pleased with him. Jim is probably willing and eager to do anything his partner asks of him, and even more so to do something that Leonard asks of him. She would never admit it out loud but she knows that Jim is probably a giant cockslut. Not to say that he isn’t completely faithful and committed to Len. Jim is as loyal a dog and he wouldn’t dare to cheat on anyone like that. No, she means that Jim probably craves cock as if it’s the only thing that will keep him alive. She bets that Jim begs for Leo to fuck him senseless.

Leo on the other hand is probably the steady one during sex, the one who is making the moves. Len probably guides Jim exactly where he wants him. Leonard probably knows the secrets of the body better than anyone else, and plays Jim’s body like an instrument. Leo probably leaves marks on Jim’s skin and digs his fingers into his hips as he fucks slow and sweet. She doesn’t doubt that Len has probably tied Jim to the bed to keep him still and has taken him apart with hands, teeth, and tongue just to put him back together.

By the time she reaches a full week since she’s seen the video, she makes up her mind. She’s going to watch the whole thing.

She plans it out, gives herself plenty of time where no one should interrupt her. She sits up in bed and sets her PADD down on a stand so she doesn’t have to hold it. She makes sure its stable and leans back against her pillows. She- somewhat guiltily- pushes a hand-made Vulcan cloth pillow to the side of the bed.

She brings up the video again and takes a deep breath before starting up where she left off:

Leonard’s hand pushes down Jim’s briefs enough to get a hand wrapped around his cock. He strokes Jim to full hardness and grinds down against Jim’s hip as he does so. Jim’s hands push clumsily at Leo’s briefs as well, only getting them far enough to expose Len’s ass. He gives up as Leonard makes a quick stroke with his wrist and lets out a whine, grabbing onto Leo’s ass to pull him closer.

_“Gorgeous.”_ She hears one of them mutter, and she thinks that it might be Leo, who is pushing Jim’s briefs all the way off of his body and Nyota gets a good view of Jim’s flushed cock, the pink flush matching the color across Jim’s chest. Jim kicks off his briefs and they drop to the floor.

Jim’s fingers scrabble at Leonard’s briefs as well, trying and failing to get a good enough grip on them to pull them off. But it seems with the way that Leonard’s hand is expertly working over Jim’s cock- flicking his thumb over the head, tortuously slow- has Jim a bit distracted. Jim manages still, taking in some shudderingly deep breaths and with a final tug Len’s briefs come down and Jim let’s Leonard kick them off to join Jim’s on the floor. Nyota watches in rapture as Leo eases Jim up the bed, giving her a fulller side view of them both.

Leonard glides his hand over Jim’s cock, tugging all the while his lips are attacking Jim’s neck viciously. Jim’s mouth works around an open ‘O’ shape, stuck on a silent moan. His hands scrabble for purchase around Leonard, and he manages to get his own hand to wrap around Leonard’s cock. For a moment she thinks that they’re going to jerk each other off to completion, with the way Jim writhes under Leonard’s touches and Leo groans into Jim’s neck as he sucks another impressive bruise into golden skin.

It's just like she predicted it would be, Jim is squirmy and hopeless, trying to fuck himself into Leonard’s palm while grappling at any skin he can get at. While Leonard is steady and confident, making sure movements with his hips and his body as he growls into Jim’s neck. It’s obvious about who is Captain when they’re off of the _Enterprise_ and back in their bed.

It surprises her when Leo abruptly pulls away, easily pulling Jim’s hands off his cock and body. Leonard rests on his knees between Jim’s legs, holding Jim’s wrists loosely in one hand as he presses a teasing kiss against Jim’s lips. They both grin against each other’s lips and it tugs at Nyota’s heartstrings. Leonard tongues his way back into Jim’s mouth in such an obscene way that Nyota can feel heat coil in her stomach at the sight. She hears one of them let out a loud hum and can see their cocks sliding together as they make out. Jim pulls away, _“You gonna fuck me or not?”_ He asks with a wry grin and Leo nods, a matching grin on his face.

_“I’m going to suck you dry and then fuck your brains out, Darlin’, just you wait.”_

Nyota hears the filthiest groan come out of Jim’s mouth as he arches up against Leonard’s hard body at the words. Leo drops Jim’s wrists from his hands and runs his fingers across Jim’s ribs and down to his thighs and back up again, a sensual exploration. Jim shivers and sticks Leonard with a dirty look, that Leonard only returns with a smile. _“Okay. But- Gonna need to speed it up.”_ Jim says and Leonard huffs at him.

_“Sorry, Jimmy. I don’t think so.”_ Leo says and starts to lick his way across Jim’s chest, sucking in a nipple. Jim obviously favors this activity as he practically lunges his body upwards, pushing his chest towards Len’s mouth. Jim’s newly released hands come to grab at Leonard’s hair. Nyota can see flashes of teeth as Leonard starts to tug on the sensitive nubs.

Leonard bites down particularly hard and causes Jim to cry out, his fingers tightening in Leo’s hair. _“Ah! F-Fuck.”_ He stammers, his eyes wide as Leonard’s hand comes to tease at his other nipple, pinching and pulling and _twisting_. Jim is practically writhing and Nyota isn’t stupid enough to not admit that he looks gorgeous like this. They both do, they’re so in their element together, so in sync and connected.

Leo moves on from Jim’s chest, although he flicks at Jim’s nipples a few times while he bites down his stomach and inches towards his bellybutton. She notices, as Leonard makes the easygoing stroll down to Jim’s cock; Jim’s hands haven’t moved an inch from where Leonard had pressed them down into the mattress. His wrists are crossed delicately above his head, as if they’re glued to the duvet.

Nyota focuses her attention back on Leonard, who is pressing chaste kisses across Jim’s belly, hips and thighs. Jim’s thighs fall open of their own accord, and Nyota can see the muscles clench and unclench as Leonard gets closer to Jim’s dick.

A tense silence falls between Leonard and Jim as they lock eyes. They seem to have a conversation through their eyebrows and methodical squinting, and then she watches as Jim cracks a grin and brings a hand down to brush through Len’s hair. Leonard decides then it’s a good time to open his mouth and swallow down Jim’s cock to the hilt.

Nyota resists the urge to let her jaw drop to the ground as Leonard go to town like a pro. Jim’s fingers in Leo’s hair don’t tug, grip, or pull, only brush through Leonard’s brown locks with ease, a seeming scrape of fingertips every now and then.

Leonard takes his time with blowing Jim, casually bobbing his head up and down and letting out moans that are surely sending some good vibrations up Jim’s spine. Leo lets up, licking his lips and jacking Jim off in a lazy fashion. Nyota sees his lips quirk up into a grin as he licks up the underside of Jim’s cock, locking eyes with Jim the whole time as he does. Jim lets out a low whine, the hand that’s not caught up in Leonard’s hair scraping against the bedsheets, grappling for something as Leonard licks over the head of his cock, with a slow lap.

He sucks the head of Jim’s cock into his mouth and sucks, his cheeks hollowing and Jim groans, his hips flailing. Leonard sucks the rest of Jim’s cock into his mouth and continues to swallow it, until his nose meets pubic hair. She can see his jaw working, and figures he’s probably doing devilish things with his tongue right now. He pulls up again, lapping pre-come from Jim’s slit before licking his lips with satisfaction. Jim picks his head up to look at him with a slightly disappointed and confused face.

The confusion is soon wiped off as Leonard puts his hands on Jim’s knees and pulls apart his thighs with a quick motion. Jim’s eyes go from lidded to open wide as he stares Leonard down. Leo’s hands rove up the back of Jim’s thighs, and she can almost see the goosebumps break out across Jim’s skin. Leonard pushes Jim’s thighs up high towards Jim’s chest. He sprinkles pecks of kisses across Jim’s sensitive inner thigh, white flashes of teeth letting Nyota know that he’s tugging at the skin as he goes.

It’s almost comical, she thinks, how nonchalant Leonard is about this, easily laying on his stomach as he nips over Jim’s thighs. They’ve turned sort of side goggled in all of the action and she can see between the spread of Jim’s legs and the side of Leo’s face.

_“Hold your left knee up for me, Darlin’.”_ Leo mumbles out, as he observes Jim’s body like he’s a work of art in a museum. Jim reaches forward and pulls his knee close to his chest with his left hand, and Nyota’s attention is caught by the ring on his finger, such a foreign sight. _“Good boy.”_ Leonard breathes out, as he survey’s Jim, splayed open and on display. Jim is biting on his lip so hard he could draw blood from his plump, pink mouth.

A noise that sounds oddly like someone being strangled comes out of Jim’s mouth and he finished with an, _“Agh! Fuck! Len!”_ Jim scrambles for purchase as Leonard’s tongue flattens against Jim’s hole, and he licks upwards. Nyota’s breath catches in her throat as she watches. Leonard laves his tongue across Jim’s hole. His eyes watch Jim’s face as Jim hisses through his teeth, and return back to being almost completely closed as he practically buries his face between Jim’s cheeks. His tongue runs around the rim of Jim’s asshole, occasionally teasing the opening, but not actually sticking his tongue inside of him.

Len’s left hand is pushing Jim’s right leg up higher towards his chest and he gets the angle right, eating Jim out, sucking and biting across the tight pucker. His right hand is occupied with holding a vice grip on Jim’s cock. He, every once in a while gives Jim a quick stroke as his tongue does something that makes Jim squeal. He sucks on the rim of Jim’s hole with all of his might and Jim writhes above him.

He starts to jack Jim off slowly, his hand loose around Jim’s cock and a slow drag up and down. He continues to let his tongue abuse Jim’s hole as he does so. Len starts to increase his speed on Jim’s dick, as he laps at Jim’s ass. He continues to increase his strokes speed, and that’s when his tongue finally breaches past Jim’s hole, pushing inside that right ring _of_ muscle. He moves his head to fuck Jim with his tongue, letting his teeth scrape the edge on some passes. He jacks Jim off furiously as he does so.

Jim, meanwhile, is a complete fucking _mess_. He’s practically on the edge of tears as he squirms and let’s out breathy noises of encouragement. He praises Len’s tongue and Len’s hands as they pleasure him, babbling and moaning. He’s been watching Leonard with sharp blue eyes, although his head sometimes tosses back as sounds release from his throat. _“Fuck- baby. You’re tongue- I love you so fucking much. So good. So, so good.”_ He rants and raves. Leo lets out a chuckle (his tongue still in Jim’s ass) and Jim let’s out an ‘ah’ sound as he does so.

And then Jim is cumming, striping his own stomach with white ropes as he orgasms. Leonard strokes him through it, with both his tongue and his hand and soon Jim is wiggling to get away from the stimulation. Leo draws away from him, lifting his head to grin at Jim, who’s answering grin is just as wide. Leonard bites Jim’s thigh as Jim let’s go of it and reaches out for him. Len pushes himself up and over top of Jim again.

_“You’re the best thing to ever happen in my life.”_ Jim breathes out and Leonard smiles.

_“You’re just saying that because I make you cum so hard you see stars.”_ Len retorts, pressing a chaste kiss again Jim’s lips.

Jim shrugs and smiles up at him, _“That just happens to be one of the perks.”_

_“We’re just getting started.”_ Leonard states and sloppily kisses Jim’s cheek before moving away from him. Nyota lets out a shuddering breath. Her mind is still trying to process what her eyes just saw. She’s watching two of her best friends have sex. She just watched the guy that gives her physicals every month give the guy that is her boss a rim job. She’s not quite sure how to take it.

It’s like there’s electricity between them, this spark that flickers and zaps from both of them onto the other. There’s a palpable tension between them in this video that she can almost visualize. It’s absolutely wild. She bets she won’t be able to look at them for weeks after seeing this. She watches as Leonard slips off of the bed in the video and out of frame. Jim stretches languidly in his absence, raising his arms over his head and pointing his toes. She faintly hears a drawer opening, but she’s too caught up in watching Jim as he swipes his left hand through the cum on his stomach and bringing his fingers up to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits. He’s obviously locking eyes with Len, who she suspects has gone still from the lack of noise. Jim grins devilishly, sucking his fingers into his mouth one by one before going back to stretching.

Leonard comes back into frame, shaking his head with a smile as he stands at the side of the bed. His cock is rock hard and jutting out, unlike Jim’s that is laying limp across his leg at the moment. Nyota has a feeling that it won’t be soft for long. Len pops the cap on a bottle of lube before pausing. _“Alright, you lil’ deviant.”_ Leonard mutters, crawling onto the bed to sit in between Jim’s legs. He starts by running his hands across Jim’s thighs, rubbing affectionately at his knees and raising goosebumps across his skin. His hands waft and wade against Jim’s skin, a small smile on his face. Jim’s hands are roaming across his own chest and stomach, licking his lips as he looks at Leonard with fire and _love_ in his eyes.

Len reaches one of his own hands down to grasp at his surely aching cock, squeezing around the base and giving himself a few slow strokes. Her eyes catch Jim’s tongue wetting his lips as he watches Leonard. As Leonard continues to stroke himself Jim’s dick gives a weak twitch against his body. Nyota huffs a laugh, of course Jim is still ready and rearing to go. She watches the screen as Leo releases his cock to spread lube across his fingers. The video is eerily silent as Leonard rubs the lube on his finger across Jim’s hole. Jim releases a sound that is as close to a whimper that Starship Captains are probably able to get.

_“So pretty.”_ Leonard breathes out as his index finger breaches Jim. Leo sets the lube on the bed in favor of wrapping his non-occupied arm around Jim’s leg, and settling his hand over Jim’s stomach, fingers splayed.

It’s such a possessive touch, a familiar one, too. They’re so hopeless in love with one another, it’s almost disgusting. His fingers flex and stretch against Jim’s abs and his index finger steadily pumps in and out of Jim.

Nyota bites at her lip, looking guiltily around her quarters before back at the screen. She shrugs and decides to zoom in on the action. She presses her fingers against the screen and zooms in a bit. Just enough to where she sees less of their bedroom and more of them, but doesn’t exclude them from the picture. It’s enough to where she can see better the way Leo’s fingers glides easily into Jim’s ass.

They obviously know their camera angles very well. Enough to where she’s been able to get a very clear view of everything they’ve done. She’s seen some porn that had worse angles than this video.

Maybe it’s not the first one they’ve made.

The thought makes her cringe, but also sparks intrigue that she can’t help but feel bad about. She shakes the bad feelings away, she’s already too far into this, she might as well finish it off.

She turns her full attention back to the video where Leo is taking his sweet time using a singular finger to pull and prod at Jim’s walls, stretching him out. He does all of this before he pours a bit more lube across Jim’s hole and slips in his middle finger as well. Jim’s legs tense as the second finger is added, his face falling open in something akin to bliss.

_“Shit_.” Jim curses, his right ankle flexing absentmindedly. He looks down at Leonard and grins. Leonard’s only response is a sharp twist and pulse of his fingers that sends Jim into a spasm of shivers. His entire body quakes and his mouth opens around a breathy gasp. _“Fuck- Jesus-“_ He exclaims. His hips start to swivel downwards onto Leo’s fingers.

Leonard’s face is that of pure evil, _“I don’t go by Jesus anymore, darlin’. That’s ‘Bones’ to you.”_  He says, with such a smug look on his face that Nyota hides a grin. It must really make a person feel powerful to get Jim Kirk to writhe.

Jim makes a sound like a choked laugh. _“Dammit, Len.”_ He chuckles weakly. _“If you didn’t have your fingers in my ass I would hit you.”_ He says and gives Leonard a playful glare.

Len laughs, obviously delighted. _“Jimmy, I thought we had already figured out that I’m not the one that gets his jollies off from being roughed up.”_ Leonard says, and raises his eyebrows at Jim.

Whose face has gone redder than a security officer’s shirt. Nyota’s eyes widen and she blinks at the screen in front of her. _What?_ Her mouth opens, as if she’s got something to say about the entire than that she just watched, but her brain can’t supply anything. “Wow.” She says, “I probably didn’t need to know that about my friends.” But then again, she probably didn’t need to be watching her friends’ sex tape, either.

Jim sputters as he tries to find words, but fails so badly it almost gives Nyota second hand embarrassment. She mentally cringes, but she finds it hilarious that Jim Kirk is uncomfortable enough to blush. Jim scrapes a hand over his face and then bats the same hand towards Leonard.

_“Shut up, it was one time, okay.”_ He says, but his red face has not gone down even a little bit. The one other instance that Nyota is seen Jim’s face this red he was having a severe allergic reaction to his lunch.

Leonard chuckles again, soft and with a small smile. _“I’m not judging you, sweet’eart. I would love you even if you got off on watching Klingon Rock Opera.”_ He teases as Jim’s red face starts toning down to a harsh pink.

It absolutely floors Nyota that even through all of this banter they are still keeping up their sexual acts. Jim’s hips are still pushing down on Leo’s fingers and Leo is still fucking Jim with his fingers and using them to spread his ass. They’re laughing and joking and being well… _them_ , even while they have sex. Intimate, _engagement_ sex.

Leo must have pressed his fingers against Jim’s prostate again, because Jim is back to panting and moaning. Jim’s cock has taken an obvious renewed interest in their activities, hard and ready against his lower abdomen. Jim doesn’t even touch it, or glance at it for that matter. He just strokes his hands over the duvet and over his torso in a slow exploratory touch.

_“Klingon Rock Opera is so tacky, Bones.”_

_“I s’pose you’re right about that.”_

They continue on for minutes upon minutes. Bantering and laughing, and just… talking to one another as Leonard stretches Jim out in preparation for his cock. They make snide remarks and tease each other. It’s something that Nyota sees very rarely in people in serious relationships. It’s not as though it’s something that every couple should aspire for, but it’s something unique.

Her and Spock’s intimate encounters are filled with love and passion for one another. He’s made her laugh during sex before, and she’s gotten that smirk from him that is his equivalent for a chuckle. She’s happy with that, extremely. But it’s different than what Jim and Leonard have. It’s a beautiful contrast, in her opinion.

Somewhere between the banter and Nyota contemplating the unique beauty of each relationship, Leonard has added a third finger. He’s consistently switching between fast bursts of finger fucking to a slow drag of his fingers against the rim of Jim’s hole.

Jim is feeding him words and noises of encouragement and Leo is doing the same back. He talks to Jim in low tones, and sometimes the words he breathes against Jim’s knee don’t even get picked up by the camera. The default captioning system tries to come on but Nyota shuts it off. Just because she can’t hear him doesn’t mean she doesn’t know what he’s saying.

It’s all in the body language.

The loving way their eyes connect, the way that Leo interlocks their fingers every so often. The way Jim will reach a hand down and brush it through Leonard’s hair, stroking and petting. You can tell that every word is filled with love and happiness.

This video isn’t of them fucking, not really. It’s them making love.

She remembers when she said the words “making love” around Jim once at the Academy. He had cringed and shuddered dramatically. He had stated that the word gave him the creeps and that it was an antiquated way of thinking about sex. He had related it to the same way people reacted to the word “moist”. Which in turn made Nyota cringe.

On the video Leo is pulling his fingers out of Jim and wiping them on the duvet. Leonard makes a face at his own actions and she can already see him planning on washing the bedding later. By the time Leo turns back to look at Jim, Jim is sitting up with the lube in his hand.

_“I’m gonna ride you.”_ Jim says casually. _“Lay down, yeah?”_ Jim asks, although it’s not really a question. He already knows that Leonard would do anything Jim asked without question. Maybe some griping, but no questions.

Len nods and lays back against the bed, reclining onto his elbows. Jim smiles at him and then promptly leans over and swallows Leonard’s cock straight to the root. She should have figured, Jim always did make jokes about his cock sucking lips. Leonard clearly wasn’t expecting it as he gasps and his hand grips Jim’s hair like a vice. The grip makes Jim’s eyes flutter and he moans around Leonard’s cock. _“Shit, Jimmy. As much as I love it, I’d rather cum in your ass than your mouth.”_ He says shakily. Jim pulls off, looking pleased and licking Leo’s shaft in one smooth motion. Jim shrugs.

_“Just wanted to show my appreciation.”_ He grins and pops the cap on the lube, he pours some into his palm and then wraps his hand around Leonard’s dicks. He gets him lubed up sufficiently, and even adds a bit more to his asshole before he knees his way to straddle Len.

Leonard’s hand wander over Jim’s hips and sides as Jim starts to slide down onto his cock. They both release guttural groans in unison, their eyes flicking to each other, half lidded. Jim makes a slow decent, and Nyota feels heat coil in her belly at the sight. His ass flexes along with the muscles in his thighs, and Leonard’s body is strung tight with tension. His hands show none of it, easily caressing Jim through it, steady.

Jim lets out a breath as he drops all the way down onto Len’s cock. His ass is pressed flush against Leonard’s pelvis. Len is biting at his own lower lip, practically tearing into it. He flattens his feet against the bed, letting Jim rest back against his knees as he regains the breath that was obviously knocked out of him. They’re at a slanted angle, to where Nyota can see Jim’s face and only part of Leo’s. She sees tears prickle in Jim’s eyes, glistening and shining with wetness. None of them fall, though. He looks down at Leonard. His right palm comes down to rest on Len’s chest, over his heart, and his left grab’s one of Leonard’s on his hip and locks their fingers together. _“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”_ Jim whispers reverently and Leo’s face flushes.

_“You’re prettier, darlin’.”_ Leonard whispers back.

Jim swallows hard and gives him a watery smile. He blinks a few times and the tears clear from his eyes. Both of his hands settle on Len’s chest as he starts to rise up onto his knees. Leonard’s hands move back to Jim’s hips, settling into a firm grip onto him as Jim sits up on his knees. He stares Leonard in the face, before his lip twitches in a smile, before he drops back down with a _smack_.

They both curse and moan, and Jim grins wide as his hips grind down into Len’s. _“Fuck, that’s good.”_ Jim groans. He rises slowly and drops back down with force a few more times, making Leonard’s teeth grind and his own hips thrust upwards to greet Jim’s ass.

Jim rises onto his knees and starts to pick up his pace. He’s not going all the way down anymore, but he’s really fucking himself back onto Len’s cock now. Using his hands on Leonard’s chest for leverage as he rolls his hips to get back farther onto Leonard’s dick.

Len’s hand comes up to cup Jim’s face as he rides him. Both of them are moaning and groaning like whores. Jim turns his head and catches Leonard’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it and hollowing out his cheeks around the finger. Nyota immediate fights down a blush and diverts her eyes for a second. She tries to repress any memory of doing the same thing to Spock. Except for Vulcans that sort of contact is more intimate than even sex itself. She composes herself and looks back at the screen.

Jim is riding Leonard hard and fast, gripping at him anywhere he can reach with his hands. Len reaches (the hand that isn’t busy in Jim’s mouth) around and grabs a healthy handful of Jim’s ass in his palm. He digs his fingers into the flesh. Jim’s pace becomes close to brutal, his legs straining. _“Shit-“ Leo grunts, “So fucking gorgeous, riding my cock like you were made for it.” He gasps out._

The pace slows down considerably, but isn’t any less intense. Leonard’s hand slips across Jim’s ass and over his crack. He reaches downwards and presses his fingers against Jim’s hole. _“Stretched so tight around me.”_ He moans. _“But we all know you’re a size queen, don’t we, baby?”_ His voice is low and dirty and Nyota finds herself more turned on than she should be by it. She swallows hard. Leonard’s version of dirty talk is so… crude compared to what she’s ever been used to.

_“Yeah..”_ Len breathes out. _“I know you could take a lot more than just my cock._ ” He states and Jim doesn’t respond except for a groan. Jim has taken to licking Leonard’s fingers from hand to nail. She watches as Leonard’s hand strokes the side of Jim’s face once he’s done fucking his own face on them and the hand located near Jim’s ass tightens hard. _“Dammit, Jimmy, I bet you could take my whole fucking hand.”_ He says, almost reverently.

Jim’s own fingers tighten on Leonard’s chest. _“Oh fuck.”_ He shudders, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment. _“That- I- Yes.”_ Jim says a word each time he sinks down onto Leo’s cock, gasping as Leonard groans underneath him.

Jim works his hardest to ride Len as best as he can. He alternates between slow movements and fast jerking motions with his hips. Sometimes he sinks down and grinds Leonard’s cock up into him. Jim barely touches his cock, except for a couple of strokes every once in a while.

Nyota shifts constantly while watching. She told herself she wasn’t going to get turned on by this, but so far she’s failing miserably. She refuses to get off while watching the video. But she’s definitely keeping this in her memory for her private time.

On the screen, Leonard moves both of his hands to Jim’s hips, slowing him down to a stop. _“Let’s give you a break, Jim.”_ He says, petting Jim’s waist with a delicate touch. _“Get on your stomach.”_ He suggests gently and Jim states his agreement emphatically. Len helps Jim ease off of his cock slowly, and Jim hisses as Leonard’s cock slips out of him. Len sits up to plant kiss after kiss on Jim’s lips, and Jim returns them with gusto.

Jim backs off of Leonard’s body and lays down on his stomach. He’s mostly facing away from the camera now, the length of his body in slanted view. His ass is absolutely incredible, Nyota admits. His curves are almost enviable, but Nyota is far too proud of her own well-built figure to be self-conscious about it. He lays out and looks over his shoulder at Leonard who is moving Jim’s thighs apart and moving in between them. Jim flutters his eyelashes at him, which draws a laugh out of both of them. Len reaches his hands down underneath Jim’s hips and lifts him up by the waist, drawing his ass up into the air.

Jim leans back into it, settling comfortable onto his arms and chest. Leonard bends over Jim’s back to press sweet kisses against his shoulder blade, spine and the back of his neck. Jim hums and grins into his bicep. Len mumbles something and Jim turns his head and they connect their lips briefly, resting their foreheads against one another. Leonard kisses Jim’s cheek before removing himself off of Jim’s back.

Leo takes his cock in his hand and grabs their bottle of lube, making sure that he’s slick enough before settling the head of his cock against Jim’s hole. Jim is still watching him over his back, biting at his lower lip. Leonard pushes his hips forward, easing his cock forward. The second he gets past Jim’s rim, Jim is pushing back towards him. Leonard slides home in a slow, fluid motion and they both make sounds of pleasure.

He doesn’t drag it out, instead he starts a nice, consistent rhythm that drives his hips forward in a rolling motion. Jim’s head drops down onto his forearms with muttered curses. Leonard’s breathing has picked up considerably. It is obviously amazing for both of them, and you can tell that they’re getting lost in the steady beat of their bodies joining together.

Leonard takes deep shuddering breaths before slowing down his pace to a mild push and pull. He looks down at his cock as it slides in and out of Jim, with a satisfied look on his face. His hand slides from Jim’s ass all the way down his spine to touch the back of his neck. His hips are slowly swiveling, and he looks at Jim with a smirk. _“You know…”_ He starts up, his fingers sifting through Jim’s hair. _“You did go snoop through my stuff to find that ring. I’m thinking that I probably should have punished you for that.”_ He exhales heavily, punctuating his sentence with a determined thrust of his hips.

Jim’s head whips around to look over his shoulder, his eyes wide and his face pink. _“Bones. I-“_ He says but Leonard cuts him off.

_“Nah… I’ll turn your ass red another day, yeah?”_ He grins. He leans over Jim, tugging gently on his blonde hair as he digs the nails of his other hand into Jim’s ass cheek. Jim looks back at him and nods.

_“Yeah.”_ He basically gasps, _“Yes. Bones, hell yes.”_ Jim says and their lips lock together once more. When Leonard pulls away his pace picks up exponentially. He starts fucking into Jim fast and hard, their skin slapping together.

Len’s hands grip and tug at Jim’s body, reaching around to pull at a nipple or scrape nails against his scalp. Jim is almost shaking in Leonard’s hold, obviously feeling both the sensations and the emotions of the moment. Leonard is holding him together, pounding into him and making Jim moan and pant. Jim keeps pushing back into Len’s thrusts. He pushes his hips backwards to try and get him deeper. His hands are twisted in the pillows and sheets in front of him.

_“Bones- baby. Touch me. Please- Fuck.”_ Jim rants, _“Please touch me.”_   Jim is whimpering at this point. _“So fucking close. Feels good.”_

Obviously, Leonard is no better now, _“Yeah, I got you.”_ He tells him, grabbing Jim’s cock and stroking almost in time with his thrusts forward. Jim moans and shivers at the touch. Leonard fucks into him roughly, and strokes him probably just as hard. Jim shouts as he cums onto the bed below him. Tense and pulsating as he stripes the bed below him with white. Leonard strokes him through it all, coaxing him on with words. He drops his hand from Jim’s dick as Jim goes boneless and soft underneath him. He continues to fuck him until his thrusts start to falter and shake and he freezes with a series of grunts and groans. His hips move minimally as he shoots his load inside of Jim.

They stay still like that, still connected, Leo’s head bowed forward to rest on Jim’s back. Jim has a happy and satisfied look on his face. Leonard pulls his cock out of Jim carefully; watching it as it slips from his body. He grins to himself and sighs.

Jim makes a move to move and Leonard’s hand firmly presses on his back and makes him stop. _“No. Don’t get up.”_ He says, removing his hand and going to stand up next to the bed. _“Stay there.”_ He looks at Jim from his position on the bed and makes an odd noise of delight. _“Jesus Christ, Jimmy, you look gorgeous.”_ He breathes and walks out of frame.

Nyota is confused and furrows her eyebrows. Is that it? The video says that they still have quite some time until the end of the video, so what the hell is next?

Her questions are answered as the picture starts to move. Someone (Leo) is obvious moving the camera. She gets a better look around their room, sparse but tastefully decorated in white and grey. The camera is held in Len’s hand. She hears him chuckle and narrows her eyes as the camera comes closer to Jim. Jim hasn’t moved an inch from where Leonard told him to stay, other than some slight wiggling.

The camera screen goes slightly blurry because of movement, and when it settles on a picture it settles on a view of Jim’s ass. Nyota bites down hard on her lower lip as she watches. Jim’s cheeks are spread slightly from how he is laying. There’s cum dripping out of Jim’s asshole in small beads, his hole still open slightly and pulsing. It’s complete obscene.

_“Wow.”_ Len says and his hand comes into the frame, his fingers splaying over Jim’s ass, pulling one of his cheeks to the side.

From off camera Jim says, _“Mmm. How do I look?”_ There’s a grin in his voice. The kind that happens when he comes up with a mad scheme while on the bridge, or when he’s been playing pranks around the ship.

Len’s thumb brushes over Jim’s hole, pushing a droplet of cum back into Jim’s throbbing hole. Jim shifts a bit as he does so, wiggling his ass. _“Red and puffy… and dripping._ ” Len mumbles. _“You look good enough to eat.”_ He comments and Jim’s body freezes up.

_“You mean that?”_

_“Jim, can you put your weight on your hands.”_ Len asks, and Jim’s body shifts again as he moves to get on all fours, she can see where his back straightens out. The camera moves, the picture blurring as it gets situated. When it comes back into focus, Nyota determines that Leonard put the camera on Jim’s back, facing towards Leo and Jim’s ass.

You can see the mounds of Jim’s ass, sort of like a hill, and you can see Leo sitting behind him, grinning like a madman at the camera. He reaches both hands out and grabs Jim’s ass, massaging them in his palms. He winks at the camera before his head ducks down and licks Jim’s asshole with a broad sweep of his tongue.

_“Motherfucker!”_ Jim curses. The camera screen shakes a little bit, as Jim moves. Leo’s eyes flicker up to the camera, the lower half of his face covered by Jim’s body. He shoves his face towards Jim’s ass and when he pulls back and holds out his tongue, there’s cum on it. He grins, obviously for show, for when they watch this later.

There are obscene noises, as he sucks his own cum out of Jim’s hole. He either keeps his eyes shut or looking directly into the camera, and the intensity of his gaze and the intimacy of it, makes Nyota uncomfortable. He takes breaks for a few seconds, choosing to rather bite at Jim’s cheek and make him squirm.

_“Len, fuck. It’s sensitive.”_ Jim whines, pathetically from behind the camera. Leonard grins and laps faintly at Jim’s hole, teasing, and Jim keens. _“Bones. You’re driving me insane, right now.”_

Leonard sits up and licks at his lips with a sheepish smile, _“Okay, okay.”_ He surrenders, _“You just look so God damn good with my cum dripping out of you. I wanna keep you like this forever.”_ He says, his fingers ghosting over Jim’s lower back.

There’s a moment of silence.

_“You can.”_

Leonard’s gaze snaps above the camera, at Jim’s head. _“I know.”_ He whispers, his smile full of happiness.

The camera gets put back onto the stand, and left on as Leonard drags Jim out of bed, bribing him with kisses and caresses. Nyota can’t help the smile on her face. She hears a water shower run in the distance, and she skips past the scant minutes that the shower runs. Jim and Leonard come back into frame and strip the duvet off the bed, replacing it with a large blanket that they both snuggle under, huddled close together and whispering to each other with grins.

The remainder of the video is them drifting off into a doze, until the camera gives a blip and turns off. Nyota assumes that the battery probably died, or it ran out of video memory. She closes the video out and sits in her room in a stupor. She just spent close to 2 hours watching two of her friends have raucous sex, and she doesn’t feel bad about it.

Later that night she deletes all evidence of the video, erasing it from her hard drive and deleting the message that Jim had sent her by mistake. If Jim asks her about it, she decides, she’ll just say she never got a message. Unless she can get to his personal PADD and delete it from his as well before that.

It must be fate then, that not even a week later, the crew gathers in the mess hall for an incentive party the Captain so generously threw. It was a surprise to everyone but Nyota when Dr. McCoy decided to make a “small speech” and then proceeded to get down on one knee and propose to the Captain.

The heartfelt declaration made Jim tear up and his face turn pink as he threw himself towards his fiancé. The whole crew cheered and made a fuss over the whole event, and the party was even more lively after the proposal. Nyota had a private grin the whole time.

And when someone asks her how she knew Leonard would propose, she blames it on a hunch.

How she really knew?

Well, that’d be their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... This is the first time that I've ever written super explicit smut before. I hope with all of my heart that it was good? It's taken me months upon months to write this. It had started as a practice porn piece and then it decided it wanted plot and love and now it's a 16 page beast on my word doc. (In 11 point font, too). Let me know what you think, alright? I hope it is the perfect combo of sickly sweet and horribly hot. This was my first time writing Nyota's POV too! Which I really enjoyed? And someone during all of this I started to hardcore ship Spuhura? So expect some more of Nyota's POV for sure. I thought about making a companion piece for it about Spock and Uhura, the details of which I will not divulge- *smirk*. Anyways, leave a comment to let me know how this was, please!!! A kudos is chill too! Hit me up on tumblr at needles-and-ink to see all of my rants about writing this. And shout out to my family who I wrote a large portion of this in front of without them knowing! Thanks for the read!


End file.
